


How Best To Save Your Knight

by LurKingFisher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chosen One, Dreams and Nightmares, Fuck Or Die, Innuendo, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LurKingFisher/pseuds/LurKingFisher
Summary: Isaac is visited by a ghostly apparition, who warns him of doom unless he learns how best to use his 'sword'.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	How Best To Save Your Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avrina/gifts), [AntagonizedPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntagonizedPenguin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Witches of Darkmoore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080342) by [Avrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avrina/pseuds/Avrina). 
  * Inspired by [If the Chosen One Can't Defy Heteronormative Social Structures, Who Can?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936777) by [AntagonizedPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntagonizedPenguin/pseuds/AntagonizedPenguin). 

> This is the crossover that no one asked for. 
> 
> It's a crossover between Avrina's The Witches of Darkmoore and AntagonizedPenguin's How Best to Use a Sword. It arose when I thought that TWoD-Sam's problems could have all been fixed if he'd just killed the Princess and saved the Dragon. Then I took inspiration from HBTUAS and thought of an even better solution.

"Isaac," a ghostly voice called. "Wake up."

"M'wake." Isaac rubbed at his eyes, sitting up, wondering what Sam wanted now. But the figure that stood before him was not Sam at all, instead he was a boy of about Isaac's own age, with a strange magical mark on his shoulder. "Why are you naked?"

"Why are you wearing clothes?"

The other boy had a point. Sleeping naked would have been far more comfortable. "Sam likes me to be prepared at any time."

"I like to be prepared at any time too," the other boy said. Isaac had a feeling he meant prepared for something completely different. "You are the chosen one, Isaac. Sam is in danger, and only you can save him. You cannot tell him this, for he will not believe you and will surely meet his doom."

Isaac wasn't sure he believed himself, but as a Squire it was his duty to serve and protect Sam in every possible way. "What can I do?"

"I am going to teach you how best to use a sword. With those skills the two of you will live happily ever after."

"I already know how to use a sword," Isaac said. The other boy didn't look like a fighter at all, he had no scars, no callouses, he wasn't particularly muscled either.

"Not that sword," the boy replied. "Your other sword." 

"I don't have another... oh..." The boy had stepped closer and gently cupped Isaac between the legs. His hand was warm, and nice. Isaac blushed, getting used to the touch.

"Is this all right?" the boy asked. 

"Mmm."

"Can I kiss you?"

"I've never..."

"Kissing's wonderful."

And since Isaac wanted to see, to feel, he pressed his mouth against the boys. He'd been telling the truth, kissing was wonderful, and of course everyone knew that and now Isaac did too. The boy was patient, and gently guided him through the kiss and Isaac wanted it to go on forever, but it couldn't. He was growing harder into that hand, which still had yet to move and he was starting to wish that it would.

"That was nice," the boy said. "You're going to be an amazing kisser. You're such a quick learner."

"Do we have to have sex?" Isaac asked. Kissing was nice, and that hand was nice, but he still wasn't sure if he wanted to lose his virginity like this, even if his libido was starting to get the better of him.

"It's okay, we don't need to do anything that you don't want to," the boy reassured. "There is another way you can help Sam. Just this one is a lot more pleasant and nicer. I know you'll like it very much." The hand petted him gently just to remind Isaac of its presence. 

Isaac's breath caught. "What's the other way?"

"Kill the Princess. Save the dragon." 

"We can't!" Isaac tensed, horrified. "Knights save princesses. Knights kill dragons."

"If you don't kill the Princess, you will both be enslaved. You will be separated. Tortured. Your mind will be taken from you and your choices no longer your own. You will both know pain and misery unimaginable. Sam will not die, but he will wish to, many times." 

Isaac couldn't bear to think of it. "If I just stab the Princess after we kill the dragon?"

"You could do that," the boy conceded. But Isaac would somehow need to explain to Sam why he felt the need to stab his bride to be. 

"So this other way of saving him?"

"If you learn to use your sword and his, to bring each other pleasure, then why would he ever need a Princess? Where I am from Princes marry Knights, and Knights sleep with their Squires, and sex makes everything better for everyone. Some people even have sex with dragons instead of killing them, and it just makes everyone happier. It's amazing, the best thing ever, you'll love it, and Sam will love it, and it brings everyone together."

"I've never had sex before."

"Let me show you how, and then you can show Sam. I promise you'll love it. It's a lot of fun, and much better than killing. But if you don't want to that's okay. I could give you a blow job, help you relieve some tension and then you'll feel better for the fight tomorrow." 

"I'm not sure if I want my first time to be with a dream ghost I don't know the name of."

"I'm Isaac too." Isaac2 said. "But we're not the same person, we just share a name, and we're both The Chosen One."

This was a lot to take in. "Who chose me?"

"I did," Isaac2 replied. 

Dreams were weird. This was definitely a dream. But what if it wasn't? What if Sam really was doomed? 

Isaac loved Sam. He had a duty to protect Sam any way he could and if that meant with his life, then he'd do it, and he'd never thought twice of raising his sword in Sam's hnour. So, if it meant something else, like learning to use his secret sword, as taught by his namesake that was definitely not him, then he'd do that too. 

"Okay! Show me how best to use a sword!"


End file.
